In a Coma
by ohsnapitzlexi
Summary: Jade has been in a coma for ten years when she finally wakes up and sees the world ten years without her. Her daughter is a stuck up brat and her previous hubby-to-be is in a relationship with non other than her enemy. And the worst part about it is she found out about it through a magazine. With the help of Cat, Jade slowly gets her life back to one piece.
1. Rude Awakining

**Ten years earlier**

**-Memory-**

"ok Babe I'm turning on Willshard street now. How is Emily?"

"She's doing good she just misses her mommy."

"I'll be home in about 5 minutes. Love you."

"Love you too Baby."

CRASH

**Present Day-**

"Come on I think she's waking up!"

"We need extra doctors she may be very violent and in a lot of pain."

Jade slowly opened her eyes but quickly shut them at the blinding lights

"damn it turn down the damn lights before I go blind!" Jade said.

Her eyes adjusted to the light and looked around. Her neck was a little sore but other than that she wasn't in too bad of pain. She found a blue plastic chair and a beepy machine by the side of her bed.

"Gross! I hate hospitals!" Jade shouted.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to learn to love it here because you may be here for a while. We'll take you in for an x-ray and if your neck is all healed up then we'll let you go. Now that you're awake, would you like to phone anyone to tell them the good news?" Jade said she wanted to call Cat and she picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hello Cat, I have some good news for you. Jade has woken up. would you like to speak to her?"

"Yes please, Sir!" The doctor handed the phone to Jade, who took it eagerly.

"Hi Kitty Cat, how have you been?"

"Good, now that your awake, the last ten years have been a real drag without you."

"TEN YEARS?!"

"Yeah, you've been in a coma for ten years. Didn't you know?"

"I had no idea. I didn't know I had been gone for so long." suddenly, she remembered her daughter. "How's Emily?"

"...Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Good news, I need some."

"Emily's doing good. She's really smart and she's only 11. The bad news is she doesn't know you are her mom. She thinks Tori is her mom. Beck is dating her and made us all swear not to tell Emily. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"Wait Tori as in TORI VEGA a.k.a. my ENEMY?

"Yeah. You remember when Sikowitz said she'd never make it as a musician?"

"Yeah"

"Do they have seventeen magazine at that hospitial?

"Yeah, I think"

"Look at newest edition and turn to page 11. Sorry Jade, you'll always be my best friend forever."

"OK...?"

Jade wanted to know what was happening NOW. She pushed her little call nurse button and a nurse came in to see her. "Yes? How can I help?"

"Could you please get me the new edition of seventeen magazine?"

"Sure be right back"

A few minutes later

"Here you go!"

Jade took it with shaky hands and turned to page 11 just like Cat said to. Her heart fell out of her chest and she nearly stopped breathing just from the headline.

"Pop star Tori Vega is said to be in a 3 year long relationship with actor Beck Oliver"


	2. screaming and fights

When Jade finally got her breathing pattern down to the norm, she started to read the article.

_When Beck_ _Oliver was engaged and had a daughter Jade West (Ex-girlfreind) we were shocked to hear of his relationship with popstar Tori Vega, especially after Jade was thrown into a coma from a near fatal accident when her daughter was only 1 year old. Now 11, daughter Emma Oliver- _

Jade tore her eyes away and stopped reading before she puked.

How could Beck just Gove her up like this?

"Ok miss West (**she isn't married to Beck...yet**) would you mind if we did a CAT scan to see how you are healing?"

"Not much"

"In that case, I'll be right back"

Jade had learned to be a bit nicer but her temper hadn't gone down much in ten years. She was ready to give Beck and Tori an earful when she got out of here.

Once Jade had been filled with glowing die and into a big tube for 15 minutes she calmed down. She wasn't happy with this situation.

I guess this is what she got for being such a gank all through high school.

-back at the oliver residence-

Cat had called Beck to say Jade had woken up but he thought she was playing a cruel joke on him so she marched herself over there to see his face.

It had been about a week since Jade had woken up so she was finally released. Cat was driving her home and decided it was a great idea to take jade to Becks house.

Jade was pissed off when she saw him and turned around to walk out when Cat grabbed her arm. "No isn't there something you want to say to Beck."

That sent Jade off the edge.

She stormed over to him and pushed him backwards into the couch. She chucked the magazine at him and stormed off.

He looked at Cat and gave her a look of confusion. She said four simple words that made him scream and punch the wall.

"Turn to page 11"

He did.

And it wasn't pretty.

He screamed in rage and threw the magazine at the wall. He got up and punched the wall numerous times before Cat calm him down. She was stunned at him losing control like this.

As Bck settled down, he cried a bit in his hands. "What have I done, Cat? What have I done?"

**Ha Ha you waited this long to get a sucky chapter like this. I was listening to long live by Taylor swift and so I couldn't really concentrate so I just gave up almost. **

**Also I am out of inspiration for a small world after all, Jessie and the California crew, earthquake, and best friends for never. Please help!**


	3. BREAKFAST IN BED

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**i have two songs stuck in my head: timber by pitbull feat ke$ha (duh) and troublemaker by Flo Ri Da and someone else but I'm too lazy to look it up **

**Warning! im very annoyed at everything right now so bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I so own victorious (NOT!) **

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad _

_my heart keeps saying run as fast as you can_

_i say im done but then you pull me back _

_i swear your giving me a heart attack _

_troublemaker!_

Jade slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, grabbed it, and through it across the room. It hit the wall, effectively breaking it.

Jade rose from the bed, examining her surroundings thoroughly.

Cat walked in and got Jade breakfast in bed. Jade stared at the waffles and bacon with hunger. After ten years of not eating anything but water through an IV, she was ready to tear that waffle and bacon apart completely.

**I'm sick and such a meanie that thats all you get for this time =( sorry guys but if i get 10 reviews for this story (any chapter especially if you hate this one) ill update tomorrow. **

**sorry love you all **

**virtual cookies to all who hate being sick, share my pain, or have a song stuck in their head!**

**see you tomorrow (hopefully). BBBBBYYYYYEEEEEE!  
**


End file.
